Poudlard académie
by Gwendo
Summary: A ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux ! Ceci est un délire complet. J’ai mélangé mon aversion pour la « télé réalité » et mon ennui d’un jour. Votez pour le meilleur candidat qui doit devenir l’ « âme sœur » du grincheux national anglais.


Chapitre 1 : Les choix.

Nous voici donc à la Poudlard académie!!

Et oui aujourd'hui nous cherchons l'âme sœur de Severus Rogue qui parait d'ailleurs impossible à trouver.

Les participants seront priés d'indiquer sur le tableau ci-dessus avec leur baguette (pas de chahut dans la salle SVP) le numéro de leur choix.

Premier choix : elle est petite et rabat-joie, possède l'équivalent du QI d'un scrout à pétard et la capacité émotionnelle d'un troupeau de rhinocéros enragés. C'est une sado hystérique obsédée par les chats et les dentelles qui adore torturer les enfants. Elle ressemble à un crapaud, seule la couleur manque car elle est en rose de la tête aux pieds, et elle a la particularité de donner envie à n'importe qui de la gifler au bout de seulement deux secondes (un record). Elle sera donc parfaite pour détendre la terreur des cachots en lui servant de défouloir ou pour le faire s'endormir (tomber dans les pommes) rien qu'en lui montrant sa collection de cardigans à la sauce rose fluo. Qui c'est ? Et oui vous avez compris l'horripilante Dolores. Si les coups de poings ne suffisent pas, notre ténébreux pourra tout autant s'en servir comme testeur de poisons et autres potions. Mesdames et messieurs, si le cœur vous en dit, votez pour elle. Vous ferez d'une pierre deux coups : vous vous débarrasserez d'un parasite encombrant tout en calmant les nerfs d'un Severus terrifiant.

Deuxième choix : elle est dans la lune, se perd souvent, oublie ses affaires, ne s'inquiète jamais, a une confiance inébranlable en ses amis, vit sur une autre planète, mais possède un cœur énorme qui servira facilement pour deux. Ses goûts vestimentaires sont toujours avant-gardistes, culinaires, des plus étonnants et littéraires, renversants dans tous les sens du terme. Elle croit à tout, n'est pas difficile à vivre et supportera facilement les crises de colère de son cher et tendre. Son rêve est de retrouver des ronflacs cornus. C'est donc une amoureuse des voyages qui n'encombrera ni la maison, ni le garage de sa présence. Elle sert aussi de détecteur de créatures inconnues et vous évitera d'être attaqué par des nargoles et autres trucs si vous y croyez. Sa capacité à accepter n'importe qui comme il est, lui permettra de ne pas s'énerver face à quelqu'un de facilement agressif, partial et de mauvaise foi. Son calme et son goût du travail lui éviteront les catastrophes, lui permettant de supporter les discutions assommantes sur la qualité des fonds de chaudrons dont les rapports changeront certainement la face du monde des microbes, à défaut de celui de la sorcellerie. Voici donc la charmante Luna aux boucles d'oreilles « radis ».

Troisième choix : encyclopédia universalis ou plus communément appelée miss je-sais-tout. Charmante demoiselle à la coiffure peu soignée qui est malgré tout très douée, intelligente, brillante, loyale, sérieuse et travailleuse. C'est actuellement la seule non-serpentard à ne pas perdre des points pour ses potions jamais ratées, ce qui lui vaut systématiquement des remerciements de la part de ces condisciples griffondoriens. De plus, elle est grande, jolie et musclée (surtout du bras et du poigné). Elle a pour habitude de sortir certains amis du pétrin dans lequel ils se sont fourrés au moins une fois par semaine. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut et connaît ses priorités dont l'ordre peut parfois en étonner quelques-uns, je cite « se faire tuer, ou pire, se faire expulser ». Elle passe une grande partie de sa vie dans une bibliothèque, ce qui fera sortir notre chauve-souris de ses cachots pour rappeler à sa belle qu'il faut manger et dormir. Le teint de celui-ci n'en re-sortira qu'embelli. De plus, elle ne prendra jamais peur en le voyant arriver, son coté rationnel lui rappelant qu'un veracrasse de cette taille, ça n'existe pas. Aucune crise cardiaque en vue donc.

Quatrième choix : elle fait tout pour avoir l'air d'un insecte géant. Elle prédit la mort d'un de ses élèves à chaque début de semaine. Elle se gave de thé à longueur de journée. Elle s'enferme chaque jour dans une tour en attendant que les astres lui disent d'en descendre. Elle se noie dans ses châles et des boules de cristal toutes aussi brumeuses que son cerveau. C'est notre prof de divination préférée. On en a qu'une certes, mais ne vous occupez pas des détails. Quel couple fabuleux cela ferait. L'un faisant bouillir une mixture (potion pour les fanatiques extrémistes) dans un chaudron en rêvant de noyer un ou plusieurs de ses élèves dedans après avoir corrigé durant plus d'une heure les inepties écrites désespérément par ces chères têtes blondes surnommées « stupides gamins sans cervelle », l'autre le rassurant de sa voix criarde et peu mystérieuse en lui affirmant que ça ne tarderait pas trop. Si vous n'avez pas peur, ou plutôt, si vous espérez que le maître des potions prenne sa femme pour une fourmi et l'ajoute à sa potion tapez quatre (6E/min).

Cinquième choix : et oui ! Voici le pro du affronte donc le-regard-qui-tue-de-la-mort, la cible numéro un des je-te-hais-moi-aussi, le génie des reste zen face au pleure-donc-tu-pissera-moins. L'élève adoré des répliques cinglantes du ténébreux-nationnal-qui-est-de-mauvaise-humeur-dès-qu'il-le-voit. Un charmant bilingue à la langue fourchue qui sert de paratonnerre à emmerdes et qui plaira forcément aux suicidaires amoureux des émotions fortes. Cette adorable personne a donc la grande particularité d'être facilement confondue avec un aimant à situations-cassent-gueules-qui-peuvent-tomber-que-sur-lui. Si le brun ténébreux cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait lui permettre de rencontrer en seulement quatre ans : un troll débile, des centaures furieux, un chien à trois têtes, un fou planquant Voldi à l'arrière de son crâne dans son turban, un cognard encore plus déganté que les autres, un troupeau d'acromantules affamées, un charmant basilic prêt à vous bouffer, des centaines de détraqueurs venus pour vous tuer, un loup-garous et un traître en fuite dans la même soirée, un dragon, des scrouts à pétards de trois mètres, des mangemorts, le-plus-grand-taré-sorti-tout-droit-d'asile-du-siècle-et-de-l'univers et j'en passe, il sera servi.

Sixième choix : regardez-moi ça ! De longs cheveux soyeux tout blancs, des yeux d'un bleu pétillant, une taille fine, une hauteur plus que respectable (autant que la taille de chacun de leur nez), des robes magnifiques, des pouvoirs sur-humains, pas très étonnant venant d'un sorcier vous me direz. Voilà notre cher « vieil ahuri d'un autre âge » qui malgré ses nombreuses années dans son curriculum vitae a toujours la pêche. Possède la capacité de pouvoir s'empiffrer de sucreries à longueur de journées tout restant mince et svelte, le tout en évitant les indigestions et autres petits tracas de la vie quotidienne. Il a l'art de vous passer au rayon X (évitez d'y être exposé trop longtemps, risque d'allergie aux ions) avec ses yeux qui voient tout, de vous faire croire que vous décidez vous-même des choses alors que c'est faux et de convaincre le professeur le plus grincheux du château de tirer sur des pétards surprises. L'exploit reste quand même qu'il est le seul à faire taire une chauve-sourie aux cheveux gras sans qu'aucun sort ne soit lancé. Si vous souhaitez rendre chèvre votre professeur adoré ou détesté, votez pour lui. Nul doute qu'un vieux fêlé aux idées saugrenues qui est pourtant loin d'être con (désolée pour le vocabulaire) saura amadouer (mater) cette dangereuse créature sauvage.

Septième choix : et voilà le dernier choix possible. Et oui c'est DOBBY ! Gentille créature qui sera facilement appréciée des sado-maso. Celui-ci adore se fracasser la tête partout en hurlant des « méchant Dobby » à tout va, se coincer les doigts dans le four et transformer des cognards en missiles à tête chercheuse qui ne lâchent pas prise à moins d'être explosés. Le fait d'être la plus grande des groupies d'Harry Potter ne posera que peu de problèmes et sera vite amoindri par sa fascination toute naissante pour les dures phalanges du flippant-des-cachots (marque déposée). Son ego ne risque donc pas de l'énerver et il suffira d'un joli « silencio » pour régler les problèmes de bruits. Si le dieu-des-potions-qui-tuent désespère trop, vous pourrez toutefois lui rappeler qu'un elfe de maison c'est très facile à plier en quatre dans un chaudron. Bonne humeur en prévision pour les six jours suivants et c'est totalement assuré, sous garantie pendant deux ans.

Et voilà la présentation des candidats et candidates est terminée à vous de donner votre numéro préféré.

Décidément ce soir ce n'est que de l'émtiooonnnn…gggggrrrrr - bruit des os d'une mâchoire qui craquent après un pétage de plombs signé espion-revenu-à-la-migraine-carabinée-qui-tue-de-la-mort-elle-aussi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Délire du soir terminé. A la prochaine.


End file.
